Shark
Shark is one of the main antagonists in 12 Oz. Mouse. He is a blue shark from an old clip art bookMatt Maiellaro: I yanked Shark and Skillet from an old clip-art book., and is one of the two characters that Matt did not draw (the other being Skillet). Shark at first seems to be co-operating with Mouse, but eventually forms a rivalry. Even though he is friends with the Rectangular Businessman, the two seem to share their own rivalry. =Appearances= Season 1 Shark is first seen offering Mouse a job, to drive the Rectangular Businessman to Cheese Industries for a "very important business meeting," which he fails. Shark reviews the assignment and gives Mouse a second chance after he attempts to shoot him. Mouse's next job is to collect fifty million dollars from Golden Joe for the Eye. After he returns, Shark accuses Mouse of failing the assignment again. He introduces the New Guy to Mouse before turning in for the night. During the night, the Rectangular Businessman calls him to set up another "business meeting". Using the Man-Woman, the Rectangular Businessman calls her and the eye to Shark's office, where he presents a slide show on how "asprind leads to rabies". In the day, Shark gives Mouse a new assignment, although it isn't entirely revealed to the viewers. Skipping to the night once again, Shark calls Mouse to "not check his ice box," which he placed a phone into. He later orders his robot bug to set up hidden cameras in Mouse's house, who shoots all of them. He pays a visit to Rhoda, who he seems to imitate along with Golden Joe. Mouse returns the next day to deliver his new record (titled "F-off"), and Shark admits that he "kinda always wanted to play in a band," and plays "with minds." Shark sends Mouse home with the advice to "don't look under your bed." He calls Mouse, who finds a severed hand under his bed, referring it to his own record and to "spin it." The next day, Shark delivers a threat to Mouse by introducing Pronto on a mockery "Shark Show." He also is seen placing citizens in strange helmets with the Rectangular Businessman. Shark is kidnapped and frozen by Mouse momentarily, but escapes. He takes Mouse's phone, and receives a call from Rhoda, and learns that he is cooperating with Mouse. Shark decides to host a party, and the Eye attends, much to his dismay. Liquor, Spider, the Clock, and the Man-Woman are also in attendance. When he finally snaps, the Rectangular Businessman summons Pronto to retrieve the hand to operate a pair of sheers, who cuts off one of the Eye's legs. Mouse arrives at the party, and falls in a passageway behind a bookcase. As he tranquilizes Skillet, and the Eye passes out, Shark laughs evilly. Season 2 Shark begins to create hallucinations for Mouse, who is trapped behind the bookcase, and has Skillet tied in his office. He returns to his back room, which the Producer Man intrudes. After they watch Mouse escape with Skillet and the New Guy, Shark and Rectangular Businessman sent Pronto to "kill him for real this time." The robot bug asks to go with him, but Shark declines, saying that "you're retarded." Shark goes outside to his custom car, but finds it full of urine from the Peanut Cop and Golden Joe, saying that "I kinda want to open the door, but I'm scared to." =Trivia= *As the card on his desk suggests, Shark is the president of the town. =References= Category:Characters